Clouded
by ElephantLover66
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy falls for girl. Boy loses girl. Boy gets girl back... kind of.
1. Chapter 1

EL: I feel weird for some reason... umm... hope you guys enjoy this prologue? I do not own Magi.

* * *

 _"Come and get me!" The girl giggled and raced off as quickly as she could. She could feel her muscles tensing as she gained more speed. The wind whipped around her and blew her iris blue hair back._

 _The boy smirked. "You're_ still _too slow." He lifted into the air and swiftly cut through it, appearing by the girl's side in an instant. His black hair, which was tied into a segmented braid, was a bit mussed but he didn't care. "Tag! You're it!"_

 _She spun around, panting. "It's no fair, Judal! You can use magic to fly and do all sorts of incredible things! I wanna be a magi! I want to see those weird butterfly things that you see too!" She pouted._

 _Judal laughed. "I'm awesome, aren't I, Athealda?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Judal looked at Athealda's pouting face and blushed lightly. "W-well, I think you're pretty amazing, too..."_

 _Her face brightened and nothing else besides the sun could compare to it at that moment. "Really?"_

 _His blush grew deeper. "Y-yeah..."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Well... the first time I met you, you didn't run away from me like other kids did... you held out your hand and told me that we would be friends from that day on..."_

 _Athealda's face morphed into one of confusion. "How does that make me amazing?"_

 _"Because you didn't run away and decided to become my friend."_

 _"Anyone else would have done that!"_

 _"But they didn't," he pointed out._

 _Realization and happiness spread over the girl like how butter spreads easily onto a slice of bread, and she smiled happily. "Thanks!" She pulled him into a quick hug. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "Look at the sun's position!" The fiery sphere of flame was currently descending in the west. "Bye Judal! I'll see you again tomorrow!"_

 _He watched silently as she raced towards the direction of her home. Then he cursed. "I didn't get to tell her my feelings today, either."_

* * *

 _The girl knelt at the foot of the throne, shaking slightly. She had been captured and taken to this strange room moments ago... and she didn't even know why!_

 _"Is this the girl?" A silky sweet voice cut through the silence._

 _One of the strange masked men next to her spoke up._ _"Yes, Gyokuen-sama."_

 _"I see... she doesn't seem like much..."_

 _"But loo-"_

 _"But her_ rukh _is a different story... it is far brighter than an average human's... In fact, it's almost as bright as_ his _..."_

 _"..."_ _The girl lifted her head slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her kidnapper's face._

Slowly...

Slowly... lift your head...

Slowly... don't let them spot you...

Slowly...

Almost there... I can see dark blue... hair... in braids... pale skin...

Slo-!

 _The masked man noticed the gradual tilting of her head and quickly pushed it down, back into a bowing position. "Don't, you little brat," he whispered at her harshly. His hand stayed on her head._

 _The sweet voice spoke up again. "The girl... we can't have her "tainting" Judal's rukh... take her away. Far, far away."_

 _"Gyokuen-sama, why don't you just execute the girl?"_

 _"I doubt such a-"a giggle was stifled" -weak and pathetic_ little girl _can come back to the great and mighty Kou Empire if we put her far away enough."_

 _Oh, how they were underestimating her... kind of._

* * *

 _It was during dinnertime that Judal heard the scream. High-pitched and piercing, it made him glare in the direction of where it had come from. The ripe peach in his hand dropped onto the ground._

 _"Who was that?" He turned to one of the men who wore white cloths over their faces._

 _The man bowed. "I am deeply sorry, esteemed oracle, but I do not know."_

 _A lie. Judal could tell. The screaming continued._

 _"Whatever," he answered in an annoyed voice, "Just make whoever it is shut up."_

 _"Of course, magi." The man nodded at another man who stood near the doorway of the dining room. He bowed at Judal and stepped out of the room. A few moments later, the screaming stopped abruptly and Judal was satisfied. He resumed eating his dinner._

* * *

 _The next day, Judal wait for Athealda to come over to the palace to play again. She had always came, rain or shine, to play games with him. Al-Thamen strictly forbid him from associating with outsiders, but, honestly, he didn't give shit about their orders._

 _"Athealda sure is taking long today..."_

* * *

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT RID OF HER?!"_

 _Judal knocked a porcelain vase down from its pedestal. It shattered into millions of pieces. Just how he wanted it to._

 _The masked man bowed deeply. "What I mean is that Gyokuen-sama ordered the girl to be sent far away. She also asks why you decided to form a friendship with her, although she told you very clearly not to."_

 _"WHERE WAS ATHEALDA SENT TO?!" Judal felt as if he was losing his sanity, bit by bit._

 _The masked man answered with amazing calmness. "I do not know that."_

 _Not a lie. An enormous ice spear crashed into one of the wooden pillars that supported the palace beams. The wood cracked and splintered._

 _"Esteemed magi, please do not take out your anger on the palace."_

 _A large tornado was sent through the palace roof. It left a wide, gaping hole in its presence._

 _"Esteemed magi-"_

 _The masked man was nearly turned into a human torch. Instead, a wooden table was set on fire._

 _"Esteemed magi!"_

 _"Judal."_

 _He froze. The masked man bowed. The only sound left in the room was Judal's heavy breathing and the sound of the flames devouring the wooden table slowly. Both were soon silenced._

 _"Judal dear, please calm yourself down and please stop destroying the palace."_

 _"Where is Athealda?"_

 _"The girl? I cannot tell you that."_

 _"TELL ME!" Judal charged at Gyokuen but she shielded herself with a borg and he was blown back._

 _He felt himself being patted on the head. "I want you to go to our room and think about everything you've done._ Everything _."_

 _Judal couldn't help but shiver. And on his way to his room, he realized how incredibly powerless he was against the witch._

 _"I'll never meet her again, will I? Athealda..."_

 _XX_

EL: I'm getting feely-feels... this chapter was pretty hard to write, you know? Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this prologue!

P.S. I'm incredibly sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

EL: I have to apologize.

Judal: For?

EL: For not updating in a long time...

Judal: And why didn't you?

EL: *mumbles* Because I forgot my password for my account and I couldn't log in...

Judal: Yeah. Go on.

EL: A-and then when I finally realized that I-I-I could've changed my password, a long time had passed... Um... I'll write a long chapter? *wilts under Judal's and audience's gaze* *directs "save me" eyes to Athealda*

Athealda: *claps hands twice* Alright, that's enough Judal. *turns to crowd* EL doesn't own Magi. At all.

* * *

When Judal saw her, things he wanted to forget about came back. Which, of course, made him instantly hate her. Her short blue hair, her mauve-colored eyes, and her pale skin all reminded Judal of _her_. Of _Athealda_. He watched her as she raced up the rough stone stairs of the dungeon, occasionally dodging the flying dead body of a soldier from the Kou Army.

"Hey, Judal."

He quickly turned his attention to the long-haired prince standing next to him. "What?"

"Doesn't she look a bit like..." Kouha knew that _she_ would be a very sore subject to bring up, especially since today was also the day of her disappearance.

"Like who?"

"Like Athealda."

Judal grunted. "Athealda's dead. There's no way she could've survived by herself when she was only 6 or something. She probably just starved to death or something like that- not that I care, of course."

Kouen, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation cut in. "Kouha asked if she looked like Athealda, not if Athealda was dead or not."

Judal squinted his eyes at her for a moment, then sighed. He propped himself up on his magic carpet with his hands and closed his eyes. "If she grows her hair out longer, then yes."

"Really? Well... I've never met her, so I wouldn't know. By the way, she's looking at you."

"What? Really?"

It was true, the woman was staring at him. Or, more like giving him a funny look. He glared back at her and she resumed climbing to the top of the dungeon, where the djinn would be waiting.

"We'd better get going, too. We can't let a single _woman_ beat us."

* * *

When Athealda noticed him, she received a splitting headache. And in a _dungeon_ of all places. A _dungeon_. Which is a very dangerous place to get a headache. She knew it probably wasn't is fault that she got it, but she just couldn't help but dislike him. The man seemed to be around her age, maybe a year or two older. He wasn't very hard to miss, with a weird-looking segmented braid (seriously? He was a man, not a woman), even weirder outfit (no comment), red eyes (that was actually cool in her opinion), and pale skin (she had that too, so she really couldn't blame him for it).

The more Athealda stared at him, the more painful her headache became. Her head was really hurting now, but she felt like she had seen the man somewhere and couldn't look away. She wondered if he was part of her forgotten childhood, which she could't remember no matter how hard she tried to.

She saw him talk to a woman with long pink hair and large knife on her back and a tall red-haired man with (an insane amount of) armor on.

"I wonder..." she muttered thoughtfully. Then she glanced up to look at the man again, only to see that he was glaring at her.

"Well, _someone_ seems to like me." Athealda sighed. "I better get going, or Yunan's going to get bullied by little kids before I get back."

* * *

Judal was impressed that a woman could beat an entire army, two princes, and a magi in a race to the top of a dungeon. By the time Kouen, Kouha, and Judal had reached the top (with the remainders of Kouha's army), the strange woman was already conversing with the djinn of the dungeon. They were talking, with the djinn smiling pleasantly and the woman nodding thoughtfully. When the pair noticed them, they immediately shut up.

The djinn gave them all an all-too-friendly (and toothy) grin. "Well, who will be king?"

* * *

Athealda knew she couldn't afford to _not_ be chosen by the djinn. Yunan had told her that acquiring a djinn would probably help her "retain" her memories and blah blah blah...

Of course, it would be easier to be chosen if it weren't for _some_ people that hadn't died earlier in the dungeon. But Athealda loved a challenge so she didn't really care.

"Now," started the djinn,"I wonder who I should choose... should it be... this... prince to my right, the one with the red hair and three djinns? You're such a greedy man, if you want another one. Three is a lot already, you know?"

The prince didn't answer, but the girl (that the black-haired man was talking to earlier) did. "How do you know that my brother is a prince? And why are you so weird-looking?"

The djinn did look weird. Its appearance never seemed to look the same after you blinked and looked at it. The djinn had already changed aspects five times right in front of Athealda's own eyes. When she first saw it, the djinn had the appearance of a young girl. Then, as Athealda blinked and tried to focus on the djinn's appearance more, the djinn's appearance changed from that of a young girl into a grown man. And then from that into an old lady. And then from an old lady into a young puppy. The young puppy was currently turning into what seemed like a large dragon.

The djinn's voice broke apart her thoughts. "I know everything and anything, Kouha. I am Giso, the djinn of communication and disguises."

The girl, Kouha, seemed stunned to know that the djinn knew her name. Giso turned to her and smiled. The djinn was now in the form of a goat, which was very unsettling, since goats don't really smile. "Just so you know, Athealda-chan, Kouha here is not a girl. He's a prince, also meaning, _he's a boy._ "

Athealda choked on her own saliva. "Uh... are you sure...?"

The djinn seemed to take he words as an insult and frowned. "Yes."

"Um... ok."

* * *

Judal felt something inside him stop. Probably his heart. His knees bent slightly under his weight and he felt something change slightly in the rukh around him. But he didn't care. What he _did_ care about was the fact that the djinn had called the blue-haired girl (who looked like Athealda... a lot) _Athealda_ (minus the chan). But that was impossible. Athealda was dead. There was _no_ way that she could've survived by herself out in the world. Judal could feel Kouen and Kouha's gazes on him and he glanced up.

Kouen had his usual "get the fuck away from me don't even try to talk to me" mask on but with a hint of "this is your problem, don't talk to me about it" and Kouha had a worried look plastered on his face. The djinn Giso, which was now in the form of a king dripping in gemstones, smirked at him. "I hate you" and "SCORE!" was written all over his face. "Esteemed magi, are you quite all right?"

 _What a bitch._

Athealda's once bored expression turned into one of curiosity. "You're... a magi?"

The djinn, who was currently turning into a... thing with fins boomed with laughter. "Yes, he is Judal, magi and oracle of the Kou Empire and..." -the djinn narrowed his eyes- " _Al-Thamen_."

 _How in the..._

* * *

"Now, back to the main topic. I believe I was choosing a king, am I right?"

No one responded.

"Aw, come on you guys. Don't be so cold to me!" Giso gave them puppy eyes-literally,since now he was in the form of a large puppy.

A few soldiers yawned, along with Prince Kouha.

"Alright, fine! I'll get to choosing a king. What kind of a test should I give you guys? What do you think, esteemed magi?"

"Choose Kouen or Kouha."

"Why?" The djinn whined.

"Because they're capable. At least, more than that _woman_ over there." Judal pointed at Athealda. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? And what makes you think like that?" She smiled at him.

"They've obviously conquered more dungeons than you. You don't have a single metal vessel on you right now, so even if you wanted to challenge them to a fight, you would lose anyways. "

Giso giggled, now in the form of another girl, but more lavishly dressed than the one before. "Well, then let me give you a test of wits and not of strength. How many of you like riddles?"

Groans were heard. Kouen, Kouha, and Athealda turned to the djinn, waiting for the riddle.

"You are put into a completely dark room with only one match. Which would you light first, a paper, a candle, or the fireplace?"

"The fireplace, of course. That's going to last the longest." Kouha half smirked, half smiled. This was too easy.

"I would light all three." Kouen said confidently. "The paper first, then the candle with the paper, and then the fireplace with the candle." Kouha suddenly wished he had said that.

"And you, my dear?" Giso turned to Athealda with a coy smile.

"I wouldn't light any of them."

Kouha coughed to cover up his snicker but Kouen looked curious.

"And why is that, my dear?"

"Because before I light any of the three, I would have to light the match."

"Correct! We have a winner!" Giso clapped his fish fins and sprayed everyone with water.

Kouha looked at Athealda with grudging respect while Kouen studied her carefully.

"Athealda-chan, how do you feel about acquiring a metal vessel? And me as your djinn?"

Athealda looked up at the djinn with an "isn't it obvious" look. "Why do you care?"

"Aw, Athealda-chan, you're such a meanie! I have a feeling we'll be best friends!"

"No, we won't," she muttered.

* * *

Athealda leaned against the large bag of gold coins, gemstones, ad other valuables and sighed. She raised he right hand up to her face and stared at the silver ring in which her djinn was currently residing in. Pretending to be busy with tying the top of her forever-open bag shut, she risked a glance at the magi, two princes, and army that were currently in the same magic circle as her.

 _Giso. Did you_ seriously _have to put me with them? Couldn't you have just gave me a private one, all for myself?_

No answer. Of course not. Since when could djinns talk to you in your head, anyways? That would be too good.

 _Almost_ no one in the other party even spared her a glance. Not that she cared, she didn't want to be stared at anyways. Someone, however, had an agenda that was clearly opposite of hers. The magi.

He stared/glared at her with his ruby-like eyes, watching her every move (which was creepy, not to mention stalkerish). Athealda sighed and went back to staring at her currently djinn-occupied ring.

 _I wonder if Yunan has been beaten up by little kids yet. Oh yeah, I remember that one time when he took a nap in a fishing boat, and the rope that tied it to the dock got untied... by a little boy... on purpose. Took me an entire week to find him. It was hilarious. He lost weight during that week, and he complained that he had had nothing to eat for the entire week. Then I asked him why he didn't use his alchemy magic to just make some bread or something like that. That shut him up._

Athealda, who was lost in her memories, didn't notice the man standing next to her, until he leaned down and poked her cheek. Her heart shrieked in surprise, but she forced her face and body to look and act calm. She lifted her head slowly to act like she didn't care.

"What do you want, Magi?"

* * *

 _Nope, she definitely isn't Athealda. Athealda would never be this nasty. This woman is probably just someone who grew up to look a lot like_ the _Athealda with the name Athealda. But she's not Athealda. Maybe._

"Hey, Peach Girl, tell me about yourself. What do you do?"

He saw something throb slightly on her forehead and smirked.

"Did you just call me what I think you called me?" The woman looked up at him.

"What? Peach Girl? What so wrong about that, Peach Girl? I want to call you Peach Girl, so I'll call you Peach Girl. Ok, Peach Girl?"

Yeah, there was definitely something throbbing on her head.

"I dare you to call me that one more time, Magi." Her voice was dangerously calm.

"Call you what, Peach Girl?"

The next thing Judal saw was darkness.

* * *

Kouen and Kouha turned just in time to see "Athealda-chan" (a very cute name) do something to the back of Judal's forehead which caused him to blackout (not very cute).

Kouha rushed over to Judal. "What did you do to him, you bitch?!"

"Relax," she said, "I only hit one of his pressure points to make him black out. If I wanted to do something worse, I could have."

Kouen calmly walked over. "Why?"

"He was _very, very_ annoying. I got a headache just from looking at him."

* * *

When Judal woke up, the first thing to cross his mind was Athealda.

"Where is she?" He wondered aloud, observing his surroundings. _Seems like I'm in the palace again. Wait, what happened?_

"You were knocked out by the girl," said a familiar voice.

"What?" Judal laughed and turned his head to the prince. "Don't make me laugh, Kouen."

"I'm not kidding."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, you don't have to."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is that why I feel like shit now?"

"Most likely."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

" _Where_?"

"I don't know."

"...Dammit."

* * *

EL: Sorry if that was too short, guys.

Judal: Was that _the_ Athealda?

EL: No.

Judal: Are you sure?

EL: Yes. Maybe.

Judal: ...

EL: I'm sorry if there's any confusion, typos, or any other possible mistakes. If there was, please tell me (because I need to improve). And once again, I'm really sorry about the delay, I'll try to make the next chapter as long as this one too. Bye!

P.S. Go on Google or whatever search engine you have, and search "mauve color". It's really pretty and also the color of Athealda's eyes! Also search up "iris blue", it's the color of her hair. Of course, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

P.P.S. Please tell me if you guys want me to continue this constant "Judal-Athealda" change of perspective. If you do, please PM me or tell me in your comment. If you don't, please PM me or tell me in your comment and please also include whose perspective you want in the next chapter. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**EL: And here I am, with another chapter of Clouded.**

 **Judal: You took way too long to finish it.**

 **EL: I know. And I have no excuses. Bring it on, my readers. Actually, don't or I'm going to die and you won't get any more chappies. I DO NOT OWN MAGI.**

* * *

To be honest, Athealda had known that Yunan would get into another one of his... _situations_ again. What kind of condition was he in this time? Well, today, we have Yunan being captured by slave drivers! Isn't that _fantastic_? Also, we have a very irritated and pissed off Athealda trying to save him! _Wow_!

The girl was seriously mad. _Why couldn't that (insert cuss words) magi just stay put in that safety box I made for him?!_

She recalled the large, 10-foot-tall metal box she had fashioned and stuck Yunan into. She was _positive_ it would keep him out of trouble (this time) (yes, he had managed to escape all the other "safety boxes" she had made) ( _unbelievable_ , she _knew_ ).

 _Come to think of it, how did he get out of it anyways? Oh wait. I shouldn't even be asking that question. When it comes to Yunan, the impossible is made possible..._

She peeked out from her hiding spot and spotted a cheerful-looking Yunan being led down the tunnel on her right. He was chatting animatedly to the slave drivers that had captured him. Their faces screamed regret, and Athealda felt as if she could somehow relate to their pain.

She quickly followed them down the underground hall, being careful to stay silent. They turned a corner and disappeared from Athealda's line of vision. The sound of Yunan's voice slowly faded into oblivion, and the corridor became deathly silent. She scampered along, desperately trying to catch up, while trying very hard to not trip on the jagged, bumpy dirt floor. Lady Luck, however, was clearly _not_ on her side today.

Athealda turned the corner and found herself facing two dark tunnels, both looking exactly identical to one another. They gave off a cold feeling, and Athealda glared at them unconsciously.

 _Well, shit._

She approached the tunnel on the right, trying to listen for the sound of Yunan's cheerful, bubbly voice. None. She checked the left tunnel. Nothing there, either. Athealda felt a cold feeling quickly descend into her stomach, like she had just drunk a large gulp of icy water.

 _Uh... how should I do this?_

She groaned, frustrated. If she made one wrong move, she would be killed.

 _I'm left-handed, so let's just check the left side first._

Athealda found herself facing the left tunnel, which seemed about a million times more ominous than it had before. She glared into it, cursing Yunan for leaving the safety box. For one second, she was reminded of the one time Yunan forced her to walk through the pitch-black Great Rift with no light source. She recalled the amount of times she had punched him after that- namely, thirteen. Cautiously taking a step into the tunnel, she felt her "Yunadar" tingle.

 _No way!_ Athealda face palmed and massaged her temples slowly. _My guess was actually correct?! Is this the gift of being left-handed?_

She sweat dropped and began walking deeper into the tunnel, and her Yunadar informed her that Yunan, had, indeed gone down this way. She thanked Allah for blessing her with such a useful tool, which allowed her to know Yunan's location whenever she went to a place where he had just recently gone.

It began to get more chilly as she walked down the seemingly never-ending tunnel, so she jogged to stay warm.

 _Come to think of it, what type of djinn is Giso?_

She descended from a quick jog into a slow walk as she gazed at the silver band resting on her finger. An eight-pointed star in a circle was engraved neatly onto the once smooth surface. Athealda ran a finger across the symbol, tracing its grooves.

 _How do I even do a djinn equip or whatever they call it anyways?_

She sighed, muttering, "I guess that's just another reason for me to find Yunan."

* * *

 _ **A long time later...**_

Athealda glared down at the Magi. "So, how are you doing today, Yunan?"

He smiled up at her. Soot was covering his face, turning it an ashy grey. "Really great! I really like it here! By the way, Athealda-chan, what happened to your face?"

The teen barely managed to restrain herself from choking the life out of the eccentric magi. Her hands quivered at her sides, slowly twitching closer to his neck. "I think you should be asking why you're here in the first place?"

Yunan frowned. "Seriously, what happened to your face?" He glanced behind her to see the pile of unconscious men. "Did you fall or something?"

She smiled to cover up the furious face she had underneath. "You don't need to worry about it, Yunan. It's just a scratch." She ran her finger along the small cut on her face that she had received while disarming the slave drivers.

"No, it's not!"

" _Yunan_." He froze. "I need _you_ to tell _me_ why you left the box I made for you."

He pouted, jutting his chin out. "Well, I was hungry."

"Use your alchemy magic!"

"It was really boring, too!"

"I was gone for about five hours, and _that_ is what you give to me as an excuse?! Yunan, would you rather be bored or dead- or _worse_?"

The magi blinked up at her, a confused expression plastered on his face. "Athealda-chan, you were in there for about two years."

Athealda felt a heavy, sinking feeling slide its way into her stomach. Straining to keep her emotions from going out of control, she turned away from Yunan so he couldn't see her face, which was probably looking pretty ugly at the moment. Secretly she felt bad for the other men she had met in the dungeon; their families were probably worried about them, _unlike someone._ "Well, that doesn't matter now, does it? Let's go, Yunan."

He tilted his head. "Oh. Okay. But wait, let me just say bye to all the friends I've made while waiting for you to save me."

" _Yunan_."

* * *

Athealda only felt safe again when Yunan returned them back to the Great Rift. She wheezed out a long breath and turned to glare deeply at her _precious, oh-so-adorable_ companion, staring deeply into his soul and attempting to rip it into shreds.

It didn't work.

Yunan hummed a cheerful tune as he opened the door to his hut, ushering Athealda in first. She grunted and aimed a kick at his shin, successfully connecting her foot with where she had wanted it to. Yunan wheezed in pain, and limped as he closed the door. The girl huffed and plopped down on a chair.

She held her hand up to the magi's face, showing him the ring. "I captured the dungeon-yes, I did manage to stop staring at me like I just won an award for being the world's most amazing person-EVEN I CAN CAPTURE A DUNGEON OKAY?! So, how do I perform a djinn equip thingy? Tell me, and I'll consider sparing your miserable, undeserved life."

"Slow down, Athealda-chan. Before doing that, I'll need to find out what kind of djinn it is, or you'll probably spend too much magoi trying to perform one of the djinn's moves. And you know what happens when your body runs out of magoi, right?"

"Yeah. I die and shit like that."

"Exactly. So, Athealda-chan, please hand over your ring. Unless you want to, um... 'die and shit', that is."

She grudgingly slipped it off her finger, and laid it into the magi's hand. He opened the door to his hut and the girl watched curiously as a symbol, identical to the one carved into her ring, lighted up on Yunan's head. He looked a bit ridiculous, and Athealda snickered into a clenched fist as the magi performed his magic.

An enormous blue dragon seemed to protrude from the tiny ring, shaking the floor of the Great Rift. He smirked triumphantly and bowed down to Yunan respectfully. "Have you summoned me, magi?"

* * *

 **Sucky ending, I know. Go kill writer's block for it. Don't kill me please. Sucky chapter, too. Kill me for this. JUST DO IT.**


End file.
